The Shadow
by Lilie654
Summary: Lisa Cuddy se rend à une soirée mondaine où elle a été conviée, ou presque. Lorsqu'elle fourre son nez là où elle ne devrait peut-être pas, sa vie bascule malgré elle. One-Shot. Huddy.


_Tout a commencé avec la fic de Sweety : _Up is Down _qui a réveillé chez moi le souvenir enfoui d'un délire que nous avons tous eu un jour où l'autre (enfin je l'espère !). Fanfic datant de Février 2009._

_Un énorme merci à Sweety qui a participé à l'écriture de ceci de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables (et ne dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai ! Nan mais !) _

_Pas d'avertissement particulier, mise à part que la fiction est postée en une seule fois mais est tout de même assez longue (et assez, voire très beaucoup OCC). Ce sera tout ! _

_Oh et puis... Huddy._

_Reviews are loved !_

_._

The Shadow.

.

C'était une très grande soirée, l'une des plus prestigieuses à laquelle elle ait assisté. Quelque chose de très raffiné, très haut en couleur, avec tout le gratin de la haute-société de Newark. Il paraissait même que quelques personnalités New-Yorkaises avaient fait le déplacement… Champagne millésimé s'il-vous-plaît, costumes trois pièces exigé. Elle était ici grâce au sénateur ressorti neuf du service de diagnostique de son hôpital. Bien sûr, elle avait songé qu'elle ne méritait pas l'invitation, et qu'elle devait plutôt revenir à son génial médecin… qui l'aurait illico presto envoyée à la poubelle. Non, il ne fallait pas gâcher une si belle occasion de voir du beau monde, et peut-être une nouvelle chance d'attirer de l'argent pour Plainsboro. House ici ?! Autant faire entrer un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine…

Se persuadant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, elle dansait lentement sur la légère musique diffusée dans la salle, observant les bords de sa robe souple se soulever au rythme de ses mouvements. Elle avait eu tant de mal à trouver LA robe pour ce soir… Elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt fière de sa trouvaille qui, objectivement, lui seyait à ravir. Elle sentait d'ores et déjà quelques regards appréciateurs (ou intéressés ?) se poser succinctement sur elle, à la dérobée. D'accord ! Elle adorait ça. Et ce soir, elle sentait qu'elle allait s'amuser comme une folle.

Elle n'avait pas encore de verre à la main… Maintenant oui. Du ponch. Elle devait faire attention avec ce breuvage, deux verres et elle était cuite, elle le savait. Le ponch ça va très vite, et ça tape très fort… Elle se concentra sur l'homme qui venait de lui proposer ce verre, jeune, certainement plus jeune qu'elle, des yeux clairs, une bonne stature, une silhouette agréable à regarder, un costume trois pièces. Une très bonne soirée, elle le sentait…

Elle commençait déjà à s'oublier lorsque l'on sonna le début du dîner. Il lui proposa de rester en sa compagnie et elle accepta poliment, lui offrant un charmant sourire. Ils attendirent que l'effervescence autour d'eux s'apaisât quelque peu et ils suivirent le mouvement de plus ou moins loin. Et c'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle s'arrêta net car elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien vu, sur le coup, mais si. Juste là… Un éléphant.

Un éléphant dans un costume taillé sur mesure, d'un noir parfait, une barbe de deux ou trois jours recouvrant son menton et ses joues, un cigare perché au bout de ses lèvres charnues, affalé dans un fauteuil de velours avec une attitude presque insolente. Un éléphant accoutré de la sorte, difficile de le rater… Autour de lui, les discussions venaient de s'interrompre. Il leva sur elle son regard bleu électrique, remontant de ses jambes dénudées jusqu'à son visage, provoquant chez elle un frisson. Elle inspira profondément pour le cacher, l'interrogea d'un léger froncement de sourcils avant d'être happée plus loin, le perdant de son champ de vision.

Elle se laissa guider par son gentleman jusqu'à une table luxueuse. Voilà qu'à présent elle était intriguée de sa présence ici, avec cette apparence si impeccable, se fondant si bien dans le jeu aristocratique… C'était impossible. Impossible. Elle devait le confondre.

Par un heureux hasard, il prit place deux tables plus loin, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le voir très directement, d'un simple coup d'œil. Elle n'avait pas confondu. La canne élégamment posée sur le dossier de sa chaise le lui prouvait sans plus de controverse. Troublée, elle tenta de ramener son attention sur l'homme qui ne la quittait plus des yeux. Des cheveux châtains clairs, des reflets dorés. Un australien ? N'importe quoi… Tous les australiens ne ressemblent pas à Chase. Et dire qu'elle arrivait à faire abstraction de son travail, rien qu'une fois… Mais que faisait-il ici ?! Au fond… Désirait-elle réellement le savoir ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment sa présence qui la perturbait, c'était surtout la multitude de personnes qui mangeaient à sa table et semblaient le connaître, lui parlaient comme s'ils se voyaient tous les soirs à ce genre de soirées, avec toute la décontraction qu'il se devait. Et ces gestes emplis d'habitude… « Un brandi ? – Bien entendu ! - Après vous… »

House ? Un brandi ? Le repas était donc déjà achevé, elle n'avait rien vu passer. En face d'elle, son ami aux cheveux presque blonds la dévorait du regard. Un nouveau verre de ponch ? Volontiers… Elle en avait vraiment besoin, là. Elle but son verre en quelques gorgées, ne prêtant pas attention à la saveur alcoolisée qui lui brûlait légèrement la gorge, son allégresse faisant naître un sourire impressionné chez son compagnon d'un soir. Le regard braqué sur l'objet de toutes ses interrogations, elle l'observa s'affaler de nouveau dans un fauteuil moelleux, avec son allure nonchalante mais néanmoins tout à fait respectable. Si-dé-rée, elle était sidérée. Il ne lui prêtait pas attention, comme s'il ne l'avait pas reconnue, elle qu'il côtoyait tous les jours à l'hôpital, elle qui le surplombait du haut de l'échelle hiérarchique…

Non, elle n'était pas vexée qu'il l'ignore avec autant de véhémence… En fait, si. Un peu. Qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de se lever pour la présenter, passe encore. Mais qu'il ne lui adresse pas un regard…

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un frôlement contre sa jambe. Elle se redressa dans un sursaut et le sourire de son compagnon de table s'élargit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Au même moment, il y eut de l'agitation du côté du brandi. Tous les participants quittèrent la table et s'éclipsèrent discrètement, si bien qu'elle seule le remarqua…

Une danse ? Oh oui, pourquoi pas… Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et s'engagea sur la piste. Elle jeta malgré elle de furtifs coup d'œil au brandi abandonné, de plus en plus intriguée au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Lorsque la valse s'acheva, aucun des hommes n'était revenu ni même n'était repassé. Ce départ précipité piquait décidément sa curiosité. Lui surtout, piquait sa curiosité. Elle feignit un coup de chaleur soudain, le ponch sûrement, et réussit à se défaire de l'australienne sangsue. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, où elle avait vu disparaître la canne de son diagnosticien. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient tourné à gauche. C'était un couloir. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, de façon à taire ses talons, elle atteignit un second hall, contenant de larges escaliers aux tapis de velours pourpre. Elle se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir leur sommet. Un lustre magnifique, de longues rambardes en marbre. Elle tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas précipités, de la panique peut-être ? Elle sursauta : ne venait-elle pas d'entendre un coup de feu ? Elle déglutit, se demandant bêtement quoi faire. Peut-être inventait-elle simplement des choses…

Elle posa son pied sur la première marche, puis la seconde, et ainsi de suite. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réaliser des arabesques mirobolantes, le velours étouffait le claquement de ses talons aiguilles. Au premier étage, elle se stoppa, regarda à gauche et à droite. De longs corridors. Une porte ouverte sur la droite, elle s'engagea dans cette direction. Le luxe étouffait l'atmosphère. Des chandeliers en or ornaient les murs à deux mètres d'intervalle, les fresques qui s'y dressaient devaient être inscrites en tant que patrimoine historique mondial à l'Unesco. Ou peut-être délirait-elle encore… Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle calma sa respiration en s'approchant de la porte, se pencha discrètement à l'entrebâillement. La lumière était allumée dans la pièce, mais elle ne pouvait rien voir de plus que de larges fauteuils à l'image de ceux du rez-de-chaussée. Elle poussa la porte tout doucement et aperçut enfin quelque chose de constructif. Elle reconnaissait la canne qu'elle l'avait vu porter tout à l'heure, étendue sur le parquet. Elle poussa encore un peu la porte et elle le vit, accroupi à côté d'un sofa, devant un homme étendu au sol.

« House ? souffla-t-elle.

Il se retourna brutalement, la surprise se peignant sur son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, il esquissa un mouvement rapide et légèrement paniqué. Elle perçut très succinctement un éclat métallique, qui disparut aussitôt que House glissa sa main sous sa veste. Il se leva d'un bond, abandonnant son activité. Le souffle court, il boita jusqu'à elle et agrippa ses bras dénudés.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Allez-vous-en, tout de suite.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il est blessé ? l'interrogea-t-elle en désignant l'homme allongé derrière lui.

Il se déplaça un peu sur la droite, opposant son large buste à son champ de vision, la repoussant à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Mais non, tout va bien. Partez maintenant, ce qui se passe ici ne vous regarde pas.

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait remarqué la teinte rouge que prenait la chemise éclatante de l'homme qu'il tentait de cacher à sa vue. Elle n'était pas si stupide, et elle savait très bien ce que le relief sous la veste de House, qu'elle pouvait très nettement distinguer à cette courte distance, et l'éclat argenté qui l'avait éblouie signifiaient.

- Pourquoi portez-vous une arme ?

Sa gorge devint soudain sèche. Elle déglutit, puis hésita à murmurer :

- Vous… vous avez tué cet homme, House ?

Son regard ancré dans le sien, la bouche restée entrouverte sous le coup de l'accusation, il resta bêtement à la regarder, immobile. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, où ils se jaugèrent du regard, puis :

- Vous me faîtes mal, lâchez-moi…

Mais il ne la lâchait pas, alors qu'il voyait très bien qu'elle commençait à prendre peur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Il abandonna la prise sur ses bras et se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Un homme aux cheveux rares et blancs se tenait près du corps désormais inanimé. Avec son costume rayé impeccable et sa chevalière imposante, il semblait le genre d'homme qu'on ne peut abattre. Lorsque House se tourna, il s'aperçut de la présence de la femme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, et devant l'expression toujours aussi défaite de House, il s'intrigua :

- C'est elle ?

Elle ne pouvait voir le visage de son employé à cet instant, mais une chose était sûre : il ne répondit pas. Toujours est-il que l'ainé des deux hommes rapporta son attention sur elle, la jaugea de la tête aux pieds et s'adressa une nouvelle fois à son cadet :

- Fais la partir avant que Boss n'arrive ici, sinon tu sais ce qui va arriver. Je ne répondrai plus de rien.

Elle jura l'entendre susurrer un faible merci avant de se retourner vers elle et de la pousser énergiquement à l'extérieur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle y lut toute l'angoisse qui régnait en lui.

- Vous avez entendu ? Il faut partir maintenant. Retournez auprès des autres convives et oubliez ce que vous avez vu.

- C'est n'importe quoi, Ho…

- Vous ne voulez pas être prise à parti dans une histoire qui ne vous concerne pas, si ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Alors vous allez redescendre ces marches, tout de suite. Okay ?

- Okay, bredouilla-t-elle sous la contrainte.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la porte restée une fois de plus entrouverte et s'éloigna à contrecœur. Elle se retourna une fois vers lui, qui attendait, se massant avec force le haut de la cuisse.

- Allez, chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Crispée, elle dut se détendre en descendant les marches. Elle croisa un homme à l'air franchement bourru. Après l'éléphant et la sangsue, le taureau dans sa tenue du dimanche. Elle lui adressa un sourire faux, auquel il répondit poliment, avec tout autant d'hypocrisie.

Dans la salle de réception, elle fut bientôt rejointe par son fidèle destrier. Un peu chaud ? Oui, elle avait tenté de se rafraichir mais sans succès apparemment… Un petit ponch pour se détendre ? Elle sentait que la bonne réponse était non, mais elle n'arrivait plus à faire le décompte de ce qu'elle avait bu, et avec ces derniers évènements… Elle accepta.

Mais comment diable voulait-il qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle avait vu ? Alors qu'elle tentait de se distraire en discutant avec quelques personnes, son esprit était entièrement accaparé par cette pièce mystérieuse et ce qui s'y déroulait. Un… meurtre. Elle fermait les yeux sur un meurtre. Elle avait du mal à le croire.

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus, les cinq participants du brandi revinrent enfin dans la salle, tout à fait détendus. Saluant quelques personnes en traversant la pièce, ils s'approchaient du coin où elle se trouvait, et finirent par s'immiscer avec une étrange et déconcertante facilité au sein de leur petit groupe. Tandis que l'éléphant fuyait son regard et que le taureau reluquait une pimbêche mal coiffée, le troisième homme, aux cheveux si blancs, ne détachait son regard d'elle. Ce n'était pas pour autant déplacé ou gênant, mais cette attention, dont elle ne connaissait pas la raison, la troublait.

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'écrouler ou sol lorsque qu'elle vit le fameux sénateur s'approcher. Elle détourna son regard mais trop tard, il l'avait accroché et vint la saluer.

- Docteur Cuddy, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir !

- Mais c'est moi.

Il la présenta ensuite à toute l'assemblée, ne manquant pas non plus de présenter le Docteur House ici présent, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle ne savait plus ou se mettre, contrairement à House qui semblait apprécier tout particulièrement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ne manquant pas de l'enfoncer à l'occasion…

- Docteur House, vous n'étiez pas au courant de la venue de votre supérieure ?

- Il se trouve que non… Mais vous savez ce que c'est la vie à l'hôpital, on est en permanence stressé, on n'a le temps de rien, on oublie facilement ce genre de choses moins urgentes.

A cet instant, elle en était certaine : si le regard pouvait tuer, House serait mort. Il s'appliqua néanmoins à éviter son regard meurtrier tout au long de la conversation.

A bout de nerfs et d'énergie, elle finit par annoncer son départ. De toutes manières, la soirée était assez avancée comme ça. Tous prirent une mine surprise, mais la sangsue se rattrapa bien vite et proposa de la raccompagner (jusqu'à l'entrée ou jusqu'à chez elle, cela n'était pas vraiment déterminé). Manque de chance pour le jeunot, celui qui semblait être l'ainé de tous s'opposa à cette idée.

- Oh mon jeune ami, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je raccompagnerai moi-même Madame. A moins que le Docteur House veuille s'en charger lui-même, bien entendu.

- C'est très aimable de votre part mais je pense que je vais rester encore un peu. Bonsoir à vous.

Elle croisa le regard de celui qui proposait de la raccompagner. Il lui adressa un sourire confiant, et plutôt sincère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à House qui ne daigna toujours pas la regarder, trouvant la contemplation du sol si passionnante… Elle prit le bras que l'homme lui tendit et s'éloigna du groupe après quelques salutations d'usage.

L'air frais du dehors lui fit du bien. Elle respira l'odeur de son aftershave. Un homme très propre sur lui, de toute évidence.

- Vous êtes venue en taxi ?

- Oui.

- Puis-je vous proposer de vous raccompagner en voiture ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de hocher la tête qu'une longue voiture noire s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Limousine. Manquait plus que ça. Elle haussa un sourcil confus.

- Personnellement, je trouve que ce genre d'engin ressemble plus à une cage aux lions qu'autre chose. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle sourit franchement à son trait d'humour. Un zoo, ce soir elle avait atterrit dans un zoo.

A l'intérieur, le cuir des banquettes était frais, ce qui lui fit encore le plus grand bien. Ils s'installèrent dans le sens de la marche. Il lui demanda l'adresse, quelle lui donna et qu'il communiqua au chauffeur grâce à un… interphone. La cage aux lions démarra.

Les vitres tintées ne lui permettaient pas d'observer la nuit. Elle songea au fait que, de toutes manières, on ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles sous cette couche de pollution. Elle soupira de frustration.

- Avez-vous passé une agréable soirée ?

Elle se tourna vers l'homme à la voix chevrotante. Vieux mais humble. Cet homme l'impressionnait.

- Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Gabriel Offmann.

- Lisa Cuddy.

Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendit, effleurant sa chevalière.

- Agréable soirée oui, dans l'ensemble…

- Je suis désolé pour le petit incident.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du être là. Enfin je veux dire… Je n'aurais pas du monter à l'étage.

- Mais vous l'avez vu monter. Alors, la curiosité…

Elle reporta son regard vers la fenêtre, gênée car elle savait très bien à qui il faisait allusion. Un paysage invisible lui répondit et elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Vous devez beaucoup vous interroger.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Son regard si clair, presque transparent, refléta l'usure de la vie, à la fois la fragilité et la puissance.

- Peut-être puis-je vous éclairer ?

- Peut-être.

- Qui est-il exactement pour vous ?

- Mon employé. Pour vous ?

- Mon collègue.

- En fait, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que cela ne me regardait pas.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? Des espions au service de l'État peut-être ? Peu importe au fond…

- Il est exact que l'identité de notre employeur n'est pas d'une importance capitale. Et ce n'était pas de cela que je voulais vous parler.

Elle se redressa dans son siège, le cuir collant à sa peau. Elle l'invita à poursuivre du regard.

- Cet homme que vous avez suivi, comment l'appelez-vous déjà ?

- House ?

- House, voilà. Il ne vous tient pas à l'écart de cet aspect de sa vie par plaisir. Et si vous ne l'aviez jamais soupçonné jusqu'à ce soir, c'est parce qu'il s'y est toujours appliqué, avec un acharnement assez impressionnant quand on y pense…

- Allez droit au but, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Il ne veut que votre bien, et votre sécurité.

- House, un instinct protecteur ? Laissez-moi rire !

Il sourit à l'ironie de sa remarque et hocha lentement la tête.

- Qui l'aurait cru ? rajouta-t-il. Il paraît qu'il cache bien son jeu.

Elle resta perplexe. Si elle riait, lui semblait le plus sérieux du monde. Un éclair lui traversa l'esprit.

- Quand vous m'avez vue, dans cette pièce… Vous lui avez demandé : « C'est elle ? ». Qu'est ce que vous vouliez dire au juste ?

Il eut un rictus, puis resta longuement silencieux, la toisant de nouveau comme il l'avait fait à son retour au rez-de-chaussée.

- Pourquoi faut-il que les femmes aient si bonne mémoire des choses embarrassantes ?

Elle sourit malgré elle. Il se pencha un peu vers elle, comme s'il voulait la mettre dans la confidence.

- Dans notre équipe, il est connu pour être l'un des plus sentimentaux, ce qui est un défaut plutôt de taille dans notre métier…

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête, refusant d'un bloc ces affirmations stupides et totalement erronées. Ils ne parlaient pas du même homme, c'était impossible.

- Quand j'ai vu la terreur sur son visage, j'ai tout de suite compris. Je suis confus d'avoir à vous révéler ceci de cette façon et dans ces circonstances mais…

- Alors ne dîtes rien, je ne veux pas le savoir.

- … ce type vous aime.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta-t-elle soudainement. Je le connais, je peux vous assurer que je le connais bien et que vous vous trompez…

- J'aimerais vous croire, mais c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit.

Fut-ce un miracle si la cage aux lions s'arrêta devant chez elle à cet instant précis ? Elle partit à tâtons à la recherche de la poignée de la portière, pressée de quitter cet homme aux propos déplacés.

- Peu importe ce que vous déciderez de croire ou non, j'aimerais vous demander une unique faveur.

La portière s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna un peu vers lui, lui laissant encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

- N'ouvrez votre porte à personne ce soir. »

Elle soupira d'exaspération, hocha vaguement la tête et quitta l'habitacle luxueux. Dehors il faisait froid, un vent fort commençait à se lever.

Elle ferma la porte à double tour derrière elle. Avec le reste de courage qui lui restait, elle ne balança pas son sac à main et ses talons à travers le hall d'entrée mais les rangea correctement.

_Après le parc zoologique, nous voilà dans un James Bond. On aura tout vu dans cette soirée._

Elle n'alluma la lumière qu'en arrivant dans la salle de bain. Elle se planta devant le miroir et s'observa durant quelques minutes. Robe défraîchie, brushing usé par un trop plein d'émotions fortes.

_Pourtant je n'ai pas l'air d'une James Bond girl._

Elle se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire et se trouva stupide. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle croit à cette histoire un peu trop sensationnelle. En tous cas pas au rôle qu'elle était censée y jouer. Pour oublier ces absurdités, elle tourna le robinet d'eau chaude du bain.

.

.

Rêvait-elle ou étaient-ce bien des coups frappés à la porte ? Elle se redressa péniblement dans son lit. Elle ne dormait pas mais ce début de mal de crâne ne présageait rien de bon. Un coup d'œil pour son réveil. 03h24. Inutile de s'interroger sur l'identité de ce visiteur nocturne… Elle glissa un plaid sur ses épaules, au-dessus de sa chemise de nuit. Après avoir fait tourner la clef dans la serrure, elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec et sursauta en apercevant un visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle fit un pas en arrière et retrouva vite ses esprits.

« Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Gabriel Offmann ne vous a-t-il pas dit de n'ouvrir à personne ? gronda l'homme qui se tenait à sa porte.

- Je peux la refermer si vous insistez tant, suggéra-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Ha ha. Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire claquer la porte au nez. En fait, j'avais plutôt l'intention d'entrer car, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est la tempête.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux arbres qui en effet se pliaient sous les rafales de vent et vit la grêle tomber sur le pare brise de la voiture garée devant chez elle. Un vieux break que House conduisait depuis au moins dix ans. Décidément, nombre de détails ne collaient pas. Elle s'effaça sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Il ferma la porte, fit tourner deux fois la clef sur son axe. Puis il lui fit face. Évitant son regard, il jaugea sa tenue.

- Où est passée votre jolie petite robe de princesse ?

_Et voilà, maintenant je suis la belle au bois dormant. _

- Il est trois heures et demie du matin. Vous pensiez que j'allais dormir avec ?

Elle prit alors le temps de le détailler à son tour. Il portait lui-même un jeans et un T-shirt sous son habituelle veste en cuir. Il était loin le costume noir ébène. Elle était loin cette soirée… Elle… elle avait les joues baignées de larmes.

- Qu'est ce que Gabriel vous a dit pour que vous vous mettiez dans un état pareil ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Non, rien. Il a juste tenté de m'expliquer, d'excuser votre conduite avec des prétextes bidons et… et je suis fatiguée, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu.

- De ponch ? Ca se pourrait en effet. Surtout le troisième verre…

- Trois ? Ah ben oui, ça explique tout…

- Sans compter le vin blanc durant le repas. D'où venait la bouteille ?

- Je ne sais plus… Un vin français je crois. Quel intérêt ?

- Si je dois vous saouler un jour, autant bien choisir l'alcool…

Ils avaient rejoint le salon tout en parlant, et House s'affala dans un fauteuil. Sa canne tomba par terre et il l'ignora. Elle resta debout et l'observa alors qu'il massait sa cuisse droite. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle était sûre de connaître chez lui, c'était cette blessure. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard perplexe.

- Que vous a dit Gabriel ?

- Il ne vous a pas mis au courant, c'est curieux.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps à vrai dire.

Ils s'affrontaient littéralement du regard, chacun refusant de se confier à l'autre. Comme toujours, elle céda la première.

- Rien que des propos incohérents. Comme quoi vous seriez un sentimental et que… pff, c'est n'importe quoi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il paraît que vous êtes amoureux, House, annonça-t-elle sarcastiquement, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Ah ? répliqua-t-il, feignant un sourire.

- Oui !

- Tiens donc ! Peut-on savoir de qui ?

- De moi.

Il resta quelques secondes à la regarder silencieusement, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

- Il vous a vraiment dit ça ?!

- Presque mot pour mot, oui.

- Et… vous l'avez cru ?

- Non ! Ceci dit, il semblait convaincu.

Il avait abandonné le massage de sa cuisse. Ses mains étaient désormais jointes devant lui, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux.

- Parce que pour lui, c'est vrai, expliqua-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas très bien l'intérêt d'un tel mensonge.

- C'est pourtant simple ! De cette façon tous mes collègues s'appliquent à prendre soin de vous. Et c'est important tout de même, car c'est vous qui signez mon chèque…

- Vous auriez pu leur donner ce motif.

- Ils ne l'auraient pas cru, ils pensent que je suis un gentil.

Il réussit ainsi à la faire sourire et il lui sembla que sa cuisse se décrispa quelque peu.

- Je ne saurai jamais si au final vous êtes un enfoiré ou un gentil, mais une chose est sûre : vous êtes un très bon comédien.

- C'est trop d'honne…

Il s'interrompit soudain et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- Éteignez la lumière !

En un bond il était à sa hauteur et la poussait dans le couloir de l'entrée. Toutes lumières éteintes, ils se fondirent dans l'obscurité. Ils restèrent longuement silencieux, attentifs au moindre bruit suspect. Plaqué à elle, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Au bout de quelques minutes…

- House, murmura-t-elle. Y a… y a personne, n'est ce pas ?

- Non. »

Son souffle dans son cou la fit tressaillir. Comment ça, « non » ? A vrai dire elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir que petit à petit, elle sentit ses bras l'enserrer plus fermement, passant dans son dos, autour de taille et de ses épaules. Il la pressait toujours plus fort contre son corps, au point de lui faire mal. Il y avait son front aussi, désormais ancré sur son épaule, et sa respiration de moins en moins calme. Alors elle sentit sa barbe humide entrer en contact avec son cou et ses cheveux détachés. Elle… elle n'osait plus bouger. Comment aurait-elle pu de toutes manières ? Elle était enroulée dans son plaid, et compte tenu de la façon dont il la tenait contre lui, elle ne pouvait faire un geste. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de rester immobile, attentive à ce qu'il faisait. Attentive à ses bras qui se desserrèrent quelque peu et à son visage qui se redressa. Attentive à ses caresses bouleversantes et à sa proximité. Dans le noir presque complet, elle ne pouvait apercevoir ses yeux. Il n'y avait que son souffle court qui balayait ses joues encore rosies par l'alcool, souffle qui bientôt se coupa tandis que leurs visages se rapprochaient.

.

.

Elle ne pouvait résister. Il était trop tendre, trop doux, trop attentionné. Trop inédit. Tandis que leurs lèvres s'unissaient et se séparaient au rythme d'une valse lente, elle réussit à sortir ses mains de sa fine couverture. Elle les fit remonter sur son T-shirt, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il la maintenait en équilibre, refusant d'abandonner sa bouche ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, au point que les pieds de la jeune femme quitteraient bientôt le sol. Ses épaules relevées firent tomber le plaid, la dévoilant au toucher expert de celui qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Il interrompit leur baiser, ses bras possessifs abandonnèrent son corps. De nouveau, elle ne put sentir que son souffle, tout près, juste là.

Tout à coup, elle sentit ses deux mains effleurer ses poignets et remonter jusqu'à ses coudes, puis ses épaules en une caresse précise et délicate. Il découvrait sa peau à présent dénudée, la parcourant de ses doigts comme les touches d'un piano. Après ses épaules, ses mains retracèrent le contour de ses omoplates, la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, ses hanches, par lesquelles il la saisit plus fermement, et l'entraîna vers la chambre.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son sourire mais il devait deviner en l'embrassant qu'elle lui était offerte. Il l'allongea sur le lit, et après s'être débarrassé de son blouson, monta à son tour sur le matelas. Assis à ses pieds, il toucha ses chevilles, suivit ses tibias et remonta tout doucement le long de ses cuisses, comme pour savourer la sensation de sa chair contre ses paumes. Il rencontra le bord de sa chemise de nuit mais ne s'arrêta pas à cette implicite frontière. Elle comprit dès lors qu'il allait lui faire perdre la tête. Il se rapprocha et vint s'allonger sur elle, embrassa son cou et ses lèvres. Elle le laissa s'insinuer entre ses jambes frêles, sentant sa chemise de nuit remonter sur ses hanches. Réalisant qu'elle était bien trop dévêtue par rapport à lui, elle glissa ses mains jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il cessa soudain ses baisers et ses caresses. Il se figea et elle fit de même. Lentement il se redressa sur ses coudes, il observa son visage, le caressa du bout de ses doigts. Elle croisa son regard brillant et y vit son propre reflet. Elle se vit… en lui. Ses yeux brillèrent plus lorsqu'il murmura.

- Il faut que je parte.

Il resta encore quelques secondes parfaitement immobile, ses yeux fixés dans les siens. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et se leva précipitamment. Elle se redressa à son tour et le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir obscur. Alors qu'il passait dans le salon pour récupérer sa canne, elle se précipita pour lui bloquer l'accès à la porte d'entrée. Il se retrouva face à elle et resta planté là, le regard baissé vers ses pieds nus.

- Je ne comprends rien. Un coup c'est oui, quelques minutes plus tard c'est non. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il en est, House. Il faut que je sache, maintenant.

Elle le sentait crispé, mal à l'aise, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Cependant elle ne parvenait pas à saisir cette attitude fuyante. La sérénité et la douceur avaient été bannies de ses gestes. Lorsqu'il vint embrasser son front, il ne restait plus qu'une précipitation gauche. Il l'avait déjà dépassée, avait fait tourner la clef et tiré la porte. Il pivota sur lui-même avant de franchir le seuil.

- N'ouvrez à personne. »

Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle. Un frisson d'effroi la parcourut. Elle avait peur car elle était perdue, car il la laissait seule dans ce couloir sombre. Seule avec cette stupide injonction.

Elle croyait être la tasse en porcelaine de la Belle au bois dormant, et un éléphant venait de la renverser sans ménagement… Elle s'écrasait sur le sol et se brisait en mille morceaux.

.

.

Il avait oublié son manteau. Quel con. Heureusement qu'il avait gardé ses clefs dans la poche de son jeans. Dehors la tempête soufflait toujours plus fort. Il s'empressa de regagner sa Volvo. Il démarra et s'éloigna de la maison. Quelques habituels coups d'œil dans les rétros. Il n'était pas suivi. Il poursuivit sa route et prit la direction de la zone industrielle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il ralentissait, les souvenirs de sa conversation avec Gabriel Offmann quelques heures auparavant tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne voyait aucune alternative à ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Il en avait mal au ventre, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

_Flash-back_

« Alors, on en est où ? souffla House en entrant dans la petite pièce sombre.

- Nulle part, répondit Offmann.

- Comment ça, « nulle part » ? Tu as bien une ou deux infos, non ?

- Ah ça oui. Le type qui a été abattu, c'était le fils d'un mafieux.

- C'est pas vrai… Je le connais ?

- C'est l'espèce de bœuf que tu as croisé une ou deux fois et qui nous a raccompagnés en bas.

- Celui-là ?!

- Celui-là. Il t'a vu près du corps.

- Il pense que c'est moi ?

- Oui.

House poussa deux ou trois jurons bien sentis.

- Ce n'est pas tout, l'interrompit Offmann.

House se calma immédiatement. Il n'aimait pas quand Gabriel prenait cet air grave.

- Il l'a vue.

- Qui ?

- Lisa Cuddy.

- Bah et alors ? On s'en fout qu'il l'ait vue. Elle était à la soirée, comme une bonne centaine de convives et…

- Il l'a croisée lorsqu'elle redescendait les escaliers, légèrement effrayée.

Le teint de House vira au pâle.

- Puis il nous a raccompagnés en bas, où nous avons discuté avec elle et le sénateur.

Le pseudo diagnosticien se laissa tomber sur une chaise, anéanti.

- C'est pas grave. Il était totalement absorbé par le décolleté de l'autre pétasse à côté de lui.

- Son fils venait d'être assassiné, je ne crois pas qu'il était si distrait.

- Mettons. Au pire, il a appris que c'était ma patronne. C'est pas un drame…

Il releva son regard vers son collègue et croisa le sien, inquiet.

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a appelé.

- Ok. J'ai des ennuis jusqu'au cou, c'est ça ?

- Oui, en clair. Et il m'a parlé d'elle. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était mais…

Un poing furieux s'abattit sur la table de métal qui les séparait. House hurla de douleur avant de se balancer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, passant nerveusement ses mains sur son visage.

- Ca ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état.

Le regard braqué dans le vide, son interlocuteur ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Plongé dans les méandres de ses réflexions, il n'en sortit que pour conclure à mi-voix :

- Ce type veut ma peau. Il est prêt à tout pour l'avoir, y compris s'en prendre à elle pour me faire chanter, et je ne dois pas me mettre dans cet état ?!

- Si jamais cela arrivait, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

- Il est hors de question que cela arrive, Gabriel. Il est impensable qu'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux. Et pour que cela n'arrive pas, il n'y a qu'une solution. Il faut que je meure.

Le silence emplit la petite pièce. Il entendit Offmann déglutir.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

House tourna la tête vers lui.

- Tu vois une autre solution ?

- Peut-être qu'il bluffait en parlant d'elle.

- Peut-être ? Je ne peux pas prendre le risque ! Et puis de toutes manières, je ne vois pas comment continuer comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Elle… elle pense que c'est moi qui aie tué ce type. Et après toutes ces années, qu'est ce qu'elle doit en conclure en définitive ? Elle doit me prendre pour un… pour un monstre.

Sa voix s'était étranglée sur ce dernier mot.

- Alors va la voir.

- Quoi ?!

- Va lui dire que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué.

- Mais t'es malade ?! Je peux pas faire ça… Et puis ça ne changerait rien.

- Mais si tu peux. Tu y vas, maintenant. Ensuite tu te rends à la zone industrielle à la sortie de la ville. Une histoire de drogue que Boss t'a confiée. »

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, se comprirent, s'accordèrent.

_Fin du flash-back_

Il roulait vers sa destination finale en ne trouvant toujours aucune alternative. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

.

.

.

Le réveil déclencha la radio à haut volume, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna dans son lit et pesta contre elle-même. Oublier d'éteindre le réveil un dimanche matin… Elle n'avait dormi que trois heures. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et une violente migraine pressa ses tempes. Ponch, mon vieil ami… Elle cligna des paupières et aperçut sa robe dans un coin de la pièce, et à côté… une veste en cuir. De mauvais souvenirs ressurgirent, la poussant à se lever. Debout, elle découvrit sa chemise de nuit froissée. Dans le couloir, son plaid gisait lamentablement sur le sol. Vie de merde.

Elle souleva sa robe et la plaça contre elle. Elle tournoya devant son miroir, légère comme une feuille fraîchement tombée d'un arbre. Derrière elle, la radio annonçait une terrible explosion dans la zone industrielle de Princeton, cette nuit vers cinq heures du matin. Une histoire de drogue qui aurait mal tourné, plusieurs morts. Elle éteignit la radio d'un geste vif et passa dans la salle de bain, à la recherche d'aspirine. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna. L'infirmière d'accueil de l'hôpital. Un homme s'était présenté à l'hôpital et tenait à la voir au plus vite. Il refusait de quitter les lieux bien qu'elle soit absente. Son nom ? Offmann. Gabriel Offmann.

Cuddy débarqua à l'hôpital avec une gueule de bois qui la couvrirait de honte pour le restant de ses jours. Jamais, oh non jamais, elle n'aurait cru faire si mauvaise figure face à ses employés. L'infirmière lui indiqua son bureau, qu'elle rejoignit immédiatement. L'homme aux cheveux blancs était assis dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait dos, l'attendant avec une patience sereine.

« Monsieur Offmann.

Il se retourna. Son regard cependant n'était pas serein.

- Docteur Cuddy.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, j'espère ne pas trop vous déranger.

Elle lui aurait volontiers répliqué qu'il commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot, mais cet homme avait un pouvoir d'apaisement assez impressionnant. Et elle lisait dans son regard clair et sa pâleur qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être ici. Le téléphone sonna sur son bureau. Elle s'excusa auprès de son visiteur et décrocha.

- Docteur Cuddy ? Puisque vous êtes là ce matin, je voulais simplement vous signaler que le Docteur House, qui est de garde aujourd'hui, n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Il n'est que neuf heures. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

- Et bien, c'est qu'il arrive à l'heure pour ses gardes d'habitude…

- C'est ça oui, et moi je suis la belle au bois dormant.

Elle raccrocha net. Ce genre de petite cafteuse d'infirmière récemment embauchée l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

- Un problème ? interrogea Offmann.

- Oh non. House est en retard pour assurer sa garde, rien d'inhabituel en fait.

- Ah.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ?

De nouveau cette pâleur du visage.

- Et bien… Vous avez entendu parler de cet incident dans la zone industrielle ?

- Ah oui, tout à l'heure à la radio. Il y a eu des morts je crois. Pourquoi ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, baissant les yeux.

- Il se trouve que mon organisation était impliquée dans cette affaire. House a été envoyé sur place, cette nuit.

- Hum, je vois. Je peux dire adieu à la garde qu'il devait effectuer, c'est ça ?

Il releva lentement son regard. Impassible, il la scrutait silencieusement. Cet homme si fier, si droit, semblait laisser tomber les armes. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle saisit enfin le sens de toute cette gêne, se mit à hoqueter.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Il est mort, oui. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à sa salle d'eau. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de manger et régurgita de la bile. Vie de merde. La porcelaine, réduite à l'état de poussière.

.

Rentrée chez elle, elle ne retint plus ses larmes. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et aperçut la veste en cuir. Elle se jeta dessus, la vida rageusement de tout ce qu'elle contenait. Un flacon de Vicodin, les clefs de son appart, ses papiers. Ses papiers ? Gregory House, né le 11 Juin 1959, résidant à Princeton. Sans rire ? Sa carte de médecin, sa carte grise. Comment avait-il pu partir en laissant chez elle sa seconde identité ? Pourquoi les pièces de ce puzzle ne collaient-elles jamais entre elles ?

.

.

.

Gabriel Offmann devait être quelqu'un d'attentif et prévenant, car cette fois-ci il avait préféré une cage aux lions aux vitres transparentes. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, Lisa pouvait donc observer le coucher de soleil. Le silence emplissait la limousine. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il lui paraissait d'ailleurs étrange qu'il garde un contact avec elle, alors que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire.

Cependant il l'avait appelée une courte semaine après sa sinistre visite à l'hôpital, pour lui dire que les parents de House étaient venus. Elle ne les avait pas rencontrés. Elle ne les avait pas non plus accompagnés aux funérailles. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver devant une tombe vide, puisque qu'elle savait aussi que le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Elle ne voulait pas lire un nom inconnu sur la stèle. Elle voulait oublier.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés, elle avait plutôt bien réussi. Si au début elle s'était efforcée d'être aimable avec Offmann, aujourd'hui elle ne se fatiguait plus à tenter de faire bonne figure, à entretenir une conversation avec lui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Au contraire, cela devait lui convenir puisqu'il l'avait invitée à ce récital. Du piano. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi du piano. De plus, ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Cela faisait une bonne heure que la cage aux lions roulait à vive allure, rejoindre un nouveau cirque… Cuddy fut surprise lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta. Cherchant la constellation de Cassiopée parmi les nombreuses étoiles, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'ils étaient entrés en ville.

C'était une bâtisse impressionnante, comme elles le sont toujours. A l'intérieur, de longues rangées de sièges aux dossiers de velours se succédaient. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde. Une fourmilière qui grouille de ses habitants. La pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité et l'ombre de nombreux balcons s'étalait sur les murs ornés d'or. Elle soupira discrètement et prit le bras qu'Offmann lui tendait. Ils s'assirent au milieu d'une rangée, plutôt à l'avant de la salle. Le piano trônait devant eux tel un trésor glorifié, surélevé au centre de la scène. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était venue écouter. Sonate, orchestre, symphonie ? Elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le rebord du dossier et ferma les yeux.

Au bout de longues minutes, le silence commença à se faire dans la salle, le pianiste fut présenté, mais rien n'atteignit son esprit, mise à part le fait qu'il était originaire de l'Europe de l'Est, russe peut-être. Quelle importance ? Enfin, les toutes premières notes furent libérées de l'instrument. Les respirations se turent durant les premières secondes, puis la magie opéra. Schubert.

[www deezer com/track/1420432]

Elle garda les yeux fermés tout au long du morceau. Elle les garda fermés car cela l'aidait à apprécier la musique, elle les garda fermés pour oublier ce qui l'entourait. Elle Des images lui revenaient à une fréquence folle. Elle voyait ses mains glisser sur les touches, elle voyait son dos plié au dessus du clavier, elle le voyait fermer les yeux. Elle n'était pas particulièrement sensible à la musique mais elle avait toujours aimé le regarder et l'écouter lorsqu'il s'asseyait devant un piano, pensant que cet art pouvant constituer le reflet de l'âme. Tout ce qui lui restait aujourd'hui, c'était l'impression de ne pas l'avoir compris, et peut-être le désir de l'entendre à nouveau.

La dernière note résonna. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, distingua le plafond voûté. Sensation d'anéantissement. Elle fit pivoter sa tête dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Cela pouvait sembler fou, mais elle avait l'impression de le voir partout. Par exemple, cet homme qu'elle pouvait voir, accoudé à un balcon, lui ressemblait. Il se tenait à demi dans l'obscurité, ce qui rendait sa tâche moins aisée à le détailler, mais malgré tout elle croyait reconnaître quelque chose de son visage, de ses joues, de son nez, de son front, de… En fait, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle se redressa et l'observa fixement, à demi-retournée sur son siège. A ses côtés, Offmann l'interrogeait, et elle répondait que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait rien. Il allait très certainement la prendre pour une folle, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Elle osa à nouveau un regard pour le balcon. Il n'y avait plus personne.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Gabriel et se leva, tentant de rejoindre au plus vite le couloir du côté du balcon. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net, et tant pis s'il fallait emprunter des escaliers interdits. Elle marcha à grands pas vers l'entrée, ralentit en arrivant, et se faufila dans le couloir du personnel alors que le majordome était occupé par une vieille autruche très en retard sur l'horaire. Elle tourna dans un corridor plus large et beaucoup plus luxueux. Elle devina qu'elle venait de repasser dans le monde des convives. Une porte à deux battants s'ouvrit à la volée à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, laissant passer deux hommes qui se serrèrent la main et se saluèrent chaleureusement. L'un d'eux vint dans sa direction, lui adressa un sourire en la croisant. Le second… partit dans l'autre direction. Elle le fixa un instant, restant immobile. Une démarche très légèrement claudicante, une canne dans la main droite, une silhouette qu'elle aurait reconnue parmi mille autres.

« House ?

Elle nota une légère hésitation, puis l'homme reprit sa course, accélérant sensiblement. Elle se lança à sa poursuite du haut de ses talons. Fait étrange, plus ça allait et plus il semblait prendre de l'avance… Pourtant elle avait toujours su le rattraper, même avec des talons. Elle força l'allure.

- House ?!

Ce fut essoufflée qu'elle réussit à le rejoindre, fort heureusement avant qu'il n'atteignît la sortie du corridor, qui menait tout droit dans la pièce principale. Elle agrippa son bras gauche et l'obligea ainsi à se retourner. Elle chercha ses yeux et les trouva immédiatement. Il essayait de fuir son regard, penaud.

- C'est vous ?

Il ne répondait pas. Il semblait paralysé de terreur, mais elle ne lâcherait pas son bras. Il la sèmerait, elle en était convaincue.

- Comment faîtes-vous pour marcher aussi vite ? J'ai bien failli ne pas pouvoir vous rattraper.

- Ca s'appelle une prothèse, Cuddy. Il y a des gens qui gagnent des marathons avec ces trucs-là.

Il avait prononcé son nom. Il croisa son regard.

- Une prothèse.

- Oui.

Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il baissait la tête pour énoncer ce simple acquiescement, comme s'il se sentait fautif, ou pire, comme s'il avait honte.

- Une prothèse, répéta-t-elle tout en percutant le sens de ses mots.

Elle déglutit.

- Je vous croyais mort.

- Je sais.

- Non vous ne savez pas !

- Je vous en prie, ne criez pas comme ça…

- Et pourquoi donc ? Vous avez des ennuis ? Vous avez encore tué quelqu'un ?

- Je n'ai… Je n'ai pas tué cet homme. D'ailleurs ça peut paraître incroyable mais je n'ai jamais tué personne. Les seules personnes dont il peut m'arriver de menacer la vie, ce sont mes patients.

Leurs regards s'accrochaient de plus en plus, pour finalement ne plus se quitter.

- La vie est mal faite, conclut-il.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se laissa aller dans le bleu puissant de son regard, cette couleur vive qui l'emprisonnait sous son emprise et refuserait de libérer son esprit. La rupture fut brusque lorsque House détourna soudain son regard sur sa droite. Elle suivit cette direction et aperçut Offmann dans l'encadrement qui donnait sur la pièce principale. Il ne semblait pas étonné de voir le pseudo-défunt debout sur ses deu… sur sa jambe. Les deux hommes communiquèrent d'un court regard et Offmann disparut prestement. Il ramena son regard sur elle.

- Je vais monter sur scène dans quelques instants et m'asseoir à mon tour devant le piano. Je ne pense pas que l'on aura l'occasion de se croiser à nouveau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je m'en vais.

'_Spèce d'éléphant briseur de cœur ! Si je t'attrape… _

- Ca ne sert à rien de me regarder avec ces yeux là, Cuddy.

- Mais… vous voudriez que je fasse quoi ? Si c'était pour me dire ça, vous auriez mieux fait de vous arranger avec Gabriel pour qu'on ne se retrouve pas tous les deux ici ce soir. Parce que c'est lui qui m'a invitée tout de même !

- Il… il ne m'avait rien dit. Je ne savais pas.

- Alors il vous prend toujours pour l'amoureux transi ?

La rancune l'étreignait. Elle voulait le blesser avant qu'il ne lui échappe. Elle voulait lui rappeler des souvenirs qu'elle tentait d'oublier. Il haussa un sourcil, indifférent à sa colère et à ses reproches. Elle voyait ressurgir le House qu'elle avait toujours connu, inébranlable, détaché de tout. Elle aurait voulu le frapper pour qu'il réagisse, l'enfoiré.

- Je pense que nous n'avons rien de plus à nous dire, observa-t-il. Adieu. »

Il continua son chemin et entra dans les coulisses.

.

.

Est-ce que le mélange de fureur et de détresse qu'elle éprouvait se lisait sur son visage ? Gabriel n'était sûrement pas dupe. Elle s'assit et garda une main posée sur sa joue. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de parler. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à se dire. Bientôt, un nouveau pianiste entra sur scène. Elle ne regarda pas. L'artiste fut présenté. Hans Gray. Consonances étonnantes. Il avait fait ça bien. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir fermer son ouïe comme elle avait clos ses paupières. Le morceau commença malgré tout et elle fut forcée d'entendre. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette mélodie.

Compositeur inconnu. Doigté troublant.

Il voulait la faire pleurer, elle n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Elle se promit de ne pas céder. Elle se permettrait de trembler à la rigueur. Les images ressurgissaient déjà de sa mémoire et harcelaient son émoi fragile. Lorsque le silence se fit, une bénédiction d'applaudissements s'abattit. Offmann se leva de son siège, lui indiqua faiblement qu'il revenait. Elle savait très bien qu'il allait le retrouver, lui demander des explications, peut-être lui dire adieu… Elle s'en foutait royalement. Le regard braqué dans le vide, calée au fond de son fauteuil, elle ruminait de frustration. Elle fit la moue, observa la foule presque euphorique autour d'elle, et réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle se leva et rejoignit le couloir où il l'avait abandonnée. Enfin au calme, elle y traîna longuement les pieds. Une procession d'hommes en noir croisa son chemin. Ils faillirent la renverser. Elle ne leur prêta pas attention. Elle entendit la porte des coulisses s'ouvrir derrière elle et la procession s'y engouffrer en file indienne. Et s'ils venaient pour lui ? Elle se répéta qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle s'assit sur les marches d'un escalier discret qui s'ouvrait là, attendant qu'ils repassent peut-être en sens inverse. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand cela arriva. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et le vit. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Offmann marchait activement à ses côtés. Le vieil homme vit la splendide femme qui était assise là, les jambes repliées, les bras ballants, le regard perdu dans leur direction. Il obligea le boiteux à s'arrêter. Elle devina un impérieux _Vas-y !_ susurré du bout de ses lèvres sèches. Un regard circulaire passé autour d'eux et la troupe se dissipa.

Lorsque l'obligé s'approcha enfin, elle vit ses yeux rougis, encore très humides. Elle l'aurait frappé, assurément. Elle attendit de pouvoir sentir son souffle contre sa peau, de pouvoir détailler les soubresauts de sa poitrine, de sentir son front se poser sur son épaule. Toujours assise, elle releva légèrement la tête et murmura à son oreille.

« Idiot. »

Elle l'enveloppa des ses bras et il s'y laissa tomber, posant un genou sur la première marche. Vinrent quelques baisers qu'il laissa sur son cou, à peine déposés. Elle le serra plus fort. Il l'incita à se lever, la poussa en arrière dans les escaliers, l'obligeant à monter. Il la suivit jusqu'en haut, n'abandonnant à aucun moment sa peau. Au sommet, il resta quelques marches en contrebas, si bien que son visage se trouvait au niveau de son décolleté. Il vint embrasser sa peau juste là, ses avant-bras la retenant debout contre lui. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Dans les escaliers, tout de même…

Il la poussa sur quelques mètres encore, dans un couloir étroit dont elle ne distingua que très peu de détails, les yeux mi-clos. Il la plaqua un instant contre le mur et stoppa ses mouvements. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et trouva les siens à quelques dizaines de centimètres. Il la fixait sans broncher. Il lui semblait que pour la première fois, il ne cherchait pas à se dérober. La regarder en face, pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Lèvres entrouvertes, il approcha finalement son visage et attendit qu'elle fasse de même. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'un des bras de House abandonna la taille de Cuddy, il plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en tira une carte magnétique. Il détourna son regard vers un outil électronique ancré dans le mur, passa le carton dans la fente qu'il présentait. La porte à côté d'eux s'ouvrit en un enclenchement discret.

L'intérieur de la pièce était éclairé par les lumières extérieures, si bien qu'ils pouvaient aisément distinguer les meubles. House pouvait distinguer les meubles. Cuddy avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Etrangement, leurs respirations n'étaient pas saccadées, leurs gestes ne devenaient pas fébriles, leurs corps ne tremblaient pas. Ils étaient calmes. Peut-être avaient-ils conscience que l'instant était précieux, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas d'un éléphant… sauvage, peut-être voulait-il garder un merveilleux souvenir. Ils n'allumèrent pas la lumière, leurs corps bientôt nus se mouvant sous la lumière pâle des réverbères.

.

.

Le dos redressé par plusieurs coussins, Cuddy était allongée sur le bord du lit. Par la fenêtre, elle observait pensivement les étoiles de plus en plus vives. Sa main passait et repassait dans les cheveux de l'homme allongé sur elle, la tempe posée entre ses seins. Sa tête était vide de tout et elle savourait presque bêtement l'instant présent, la satisfaction de sentir son poids et sa chaleur au plus proche de son corps. Elle avait été un peu gênée par un certain vide au niveau de sa jambe. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir le temps de s'habituer à cette difformité… Elle voulait que cela durât à jamais. Dans son esprit vide tournait en rond une unique parole. _Je m'en vais_. Elle appréhendait malgré elle le moment où ils devraient se quitter. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne le voudrait jamais. Ses caresses faiblirent un instant, et elle l'entendit murmurer un faible « _Encore…_ ». Elle sourit, se pencha pour embrasser son front.

« Et maintenant ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il se redressa quelque peu, ses avant-bras toujours passés sous ses épaules, de façon à pouvoir la regarder. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'expression anxieuse qu'il prenait.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Elle tendit la main vers la table de chevet et attrapa la montre que House y avait posée.

- Presque minuit et demie, déclara-t-elle.

- Alors ça nous laisse encore une ou deux heures.

- Avant quoi ?

Il détourna le regard, soupira faiblement.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a plusieurs options. Ce qui sûr, c'est que j'ai un jet privé qui décolle pour le Brésil vers trois heures du matin, et je serai dedans. Ce qui est à voir maintenant, c'est si j'irai seul… ou pas.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Plaisantait-il ?

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il serait éventuellement possible que je vienne aussi ?

- C'est à toi d'en décider. Mais si tu viens avec moi, sache que tu ne reverras plus jamais ton hôpital, ni les gens que tu connais aux Etats-Unis. Si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi que tu ne reverras plus.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en replaçant son visage contre sa gorge, comme s'il ne supportait pas de devoir lui infliger de faire un choix.

- Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu préfères rester ici, murmura-t-il.

Elle reprit ses caresses de plus belle, le regard fixé droit devant elle, le souffle presque court. Elle savait qu'il pouvait ressentir sa crispation, qu'il la comprenait sûrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire au Brésil ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Du piano.

- Du… piano ?!

Elle l'obligea à se redresser. Plaisantait-il ? Il déglutit en croisant son regard. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se recroquevillait, terriblement gêné par son air incrédule. Son avis avait-il tant d'importance à ses yeux ? Elle lui sourit simplement.

- Tu joueras pour moi ?

Les yeux électriques de l'homme la scrutaient avidement, quelque chose du ravissement se peignait sur son visage.

- Je ne fais que ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Et… je pourrais continuer à exercer ? continua-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Si tu veux, oui.

Les yeux de Cuddy brillèrent dans la pénombre. Elle déglutit. La joie retomba un instant.

- Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans prévenir l'hôpital, ni rien.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra se charger de tout ça pour toi.

- Et… ma famille, mes parents ? Je ne peux pas disparaître en claquant des doigts !

Il baissa son regard et resserra quelque peu ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je te l'ai dit, je comprendrais tout à fait que tu préfères rester ici, répéta-t-il douloureusement.

Elle comprenait mieux le sens de ses paroles à présent. Alors elle prit le temps de réfléchir… S'il s'agissait, comme lui, de se faire passer pour morte, elle trouvait cette solution un peu égoïste, voire cruelle pour ses proches… Mais il se pouvait aussi, et elle en était presque sûre, qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie de ne pas l'avoir suivi au Brésil. Elle aurait tellement voulu que cela durât à jamais…

- C'est d'accord, je viens avec toi.

Instantanément, la crispation disparut dans les airs.

- C'est vrai ?

Elle adorait par-dessus tout lorsqu'il prenait la mimique de l'enfant qui ouvrait un cadeau, et cette vision effaça ses doutes. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Alors dans ce cas…

Il bascula encore plus sur le rebord du lit, manqua de tomber au sol. Il tata l'espace jusqu'à tirer un sac de voyage à sa hauteur. Il l'ouvrit d'une main et chercha longuement à l'intérieur. Elle n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait, devinant qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

- Ca tombe à pic, ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de venir chercher mes affaires, déclara-t-il, enjoué.

Il remonta enfin entièrement sur le lit, un petit écrin à la main. De nouveau totalement allongé sur elle, il posa ses coudes de chaque côté de ses hanches et l'ouvrit devant ses yeux. Une bague en or blanc resplendit au sommet d'un coussinet nacré. Il s'en empara prestement et balança le coffret quelque part derrière lui. Sans plus de cérémonie, il prit la main de Cuddy dans la sienne et passa l'anneau à son doigt. Il l'embrassa sans qu'elle ne puisse encore réagir.

- Elle te plaît ? demanda-t-il, remarquant que le regard de celle-ci était fixé sur le métal admirablement poli.

Il l'entendit déglutir, et revenir sur terre.

- Tu… tu te balades toujours avec une alliance de réserve sur toi ?!

- Ben… on sait jamais, tenta-t-il à demi-voix.

Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et pressa vigoureusement son corps sur le sien. Ses mains se perdirent dans son dos. Une heure, il leur restait une heure avant le grand départ. Une heure pour s'assurer qu'elle partait en bonne compagnie… Une heure pour une nuit de noces… Et elle avait une idée assez précise du meilleur moyen d'en profiter. Elle avait remarqué la présence d'une salle de bain qui communiquait avec la chambre.

- J'ai bien envie de prendre un bain avant de partir » susurra-t-elle avant de suçoter le lobe de son oreille.

.

.

« Etant donné la tournure qu'ont prise les évènements, je suis allé chercher les passeports.

House tenait la main de Cuddy dans la sienne. Tous deux face à la piste d'un petit aérodrome privé quelque part à l'écart de la ville, ils s'apprêtaient à embarquer. Seulement voilà, Cuddy restait figée de stupeur face à celui qui lui tendait son nouveau passeport.

- Lisa Gray ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête, se saisit du document sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Celui-ci sourit timidement, mal à l'aise sous ce regard insistant.

- Mrs Gray ? C'est à vous d'embarquer. »

Elle se retourna vivement et suivit son époux dans l'habitacle confortable. La large porte fut refermée derrière elle. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur une banquette et bouclèrent leurs ceintures. Hans ne lâchait plus sa main. L'appareil démarra et roula jusqu'à la piste de décollage. Le regard de Lisa restait fixé sur la silhouette de l'homme qui s'éloignait petit à petit.

- Et lui, quel est son véritable nom ? demanda-t-elle.

- James Wilson, tout simplement » répondit-il dans un sourire.

.

.

.

FIN.

_Le titre de la fiction est inspiré du film du même nom. Pour les curieux, de plus amples informations par ici : www allocine fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm=10829 htlm_


End file.
